The Anniversary
by clarinet potter
Summary: Fezturion. It's a special day and the Doctor wants to take Rory somewhere special.


Rory stirred in his sleep. There was something missing. Something that would normally have arms wrapped around him and head buried in his shoulder. The Doctor.  
He sighed. This was a normal occurence. He found his way, reluctantly, out of bed to the control room. The Doctor was messing around with the controls, obviously bent on taking the Tardis somewhere.  
The Doctor turned around and smiled, "Hello Rory." And even though Rory was tired and a bit annoyed he couldn't keep his own smile from spreading acutely across his face. The smile dropped though as he asked, "What are you doing?"  
The Doctor's smile widened, "Do you know what right now is Rory?"  
"Very early in the morning?" Rory guessed, sarcastically.  
The Doctor frowned, "No, it's the one year anniversary of our first kiss."  
Rory suddenly felt like a big jerk, and all his sarcasm and tiredness slipped away, "Oh. Right, sorry." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. He hadn't thought that out of all the important dates in all of history, in all of the universe, the Doctor would remember when their first kiss took place. It made him smile on the inside, thinking he meant that much o the Doctor.  
The Doctor's usaul grin came back. Rory let out a quiet, relieved sigh. He wasn't angry. "Anyway," said the Doctor, "we're going somewhere special."  
"Where?" asked Rory. The Doctor took his hand, "It's a surprise." He put Rory's hand under his on the lever that transported them. They pulled sharply together. "Geronimo!"

"Seriously Doctor? A carnival?" said Rory, incredulously, stepping out of the Tardis to hear the sounds of carnival music and screams of people on the various rides.  
"I thought it would be nice. I've always quite like carnivals. And I thought most people considered them 'romantic'." The Doctor took Rory's hand, and stared into his eyes using his puppy-dog one's, "Please Rory?"  
Rory sighed. He could never deny the Doctor's puppy eyes. "Alright." The Doctor smiled wildly and began pulling Rory along to several of the rides.  
After managing to feel significantly sick, Rory made the Dactor sit down with him to take a rest. A few minutes later, the Doctor got up to go get himself a funnel cake. (When Rory had suggested a caramel apple the Doctor had shuddered.)  
As Rory's stomach began settling Rory saw some of the game booths. On prize in one booth in particukar caught his eye. He checked to see he Doctor, still waiting in line to get the cake.  
He walked over to the booth. The guy inside smiled. "Tryina win somethin fer that boy over there, eh?" he asked. Rory blushed a bit but nodded. He looked inside the booth. There were milk bottles set up inside. Oh great. He would have to throw things.  
Rory paid the man and recieved three balls. All three missed. He tried again. All three missed again. He tried and tried again, and eventually he managed to do what he had earlier thought to be impossible.  
He asked the man for the large, blue stuffed penguin hanging from the top of the booth. He didn't know why that one had caught his eye, he just thought the Doctor might like it for some reason. "Rory!" the Doctor called to him, "I was worried! What are you hiding behind your back?" Rory snapped out of the urge he had to lick some of the powdered suger from the Doctor's funnel cake off the Doctor's lips. He flushed a bit, and held out the penguin.  
The Doctor took the stuffed animal from his hand, "You won this for me?" he asked.  
"Well, who else would I win it for?" asked Rory, staring a the Doctor a bit bewilderedly at the slightly stupid question.  
The Doctor smiled, despite the sarcasm, and came forward to wrap Rory in a tight embrace. "Thank you." the Doctor whispered in his shoulder, "Thank you Rory Willams."  
Rory was a bit confused, it was just a stuffed toy. The Doctor pulled back and put his lips to Rory's to which he responded eagerly. The Doctor tasted like powedered sugar and dough.  
They only pulled away when Rory was gasping for breath. "C'mon, let's go!" The Doctor looked utterly childish as he grabbed Rory's hand, stuffed penguin under one arm.  
They got to the TARDIS, and Rory was feeling exceedingly tired again. "I'm going to bed." he called from his and the Doctor's bedroom.  
"Be right there." the Doctor responded from somewhere in the Tardis. It only took a few minutes for the Doctor to come in, with a pair of pajamas and a stuffed penguin, with a roman hat.  
Rory looked at the Doctor quizically, to which the Doctor smiled, "I thought he'd look better this way."  
"He?" asked Rory, incredulously, "Did you give it a name, too?" The Doctor's smile widened. "What did you call it?"  
"That's him. And his name is Rory Jr." Rory didn't know whether to laugh or sigh, so he settled for pulling the Doctor to bed.  
"Good night, Doctor. I love you."  
"I love you too, Rory."


End file.
